The Mark of Athena
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Annabeth and Jason must unite the Greeks and Romans to stop Gaea from destroying Olympus and Percy must save Nico and Hazel from Gaea's servant, Octavian while Piper sees a terrible fate.
1. Annabeth I

**Author's Note: My stories aren't popular anymore which is why I deleted some of the terrible stories and had low reviews and now. Please review, read, and favorite. I'll try my best to write an amazing story. Here's a topic I like, The Mark of Athena. Please no negative reviews!**

**Annabeth I**

I looked over the Argo II and looked down. We hadn't reached New Rome but I was extremely anxious. Eight months ago, my boyfriend Percy Jackson was taken away by the most annoying goddess on the planet, Hera. But no longer would we be separated and I would finally see him again. "Are you just as nervous as I am?" asked Jason. I smiled. Jason smiled too.

"Yes, I am," I said. I looked at his blue eyes. He smiled even wilder. "I'm pretty handsome aren't I?" he said teasingly. I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Shut up," I said, laughing. Jason laughed too. I then walked away and walked towards Thalia, Clarisse, and Piper. Piper was Jason's obvious crush.

However, Jason also trusted me with his crush secret and I kept it. I knew Jason was growing and that he was becoming more mature. He needed to feel safe and I was going to make sure he did. He was leading an entire legion according to him. He was a young Julius Ceaser.

"Annabeth, do you like my brother?" asked Thalia. I shook my head. Piper looked at me. She could charmspeak and was a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper deserved Jason and she might have a crush on Jason but I didn't know. She was a tough girl for an Aphrodite girl. She had kaleidoscope eyes and was very pretty.

"Well it looks like you do and he sure like you," she said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jason when, I heard Leo shout. "Attention, people on board, we'll be landing soon and I'm Supreme Leader of the Argo II!"

The there was Leo. He was Hispanic and had elf ears. He was a child of Hepheastus and was the funny guy in the group. He could make anyone laugh. He could always cheer me up when I was sad about Percy. I looked over at Jason. He was shaking, he was extremely nervous. I giggled.

A cannon was heard. I screamed and before I knew it I fell down and saw Piper and Thalia fall overboard. I stood but another cannon was heard and before I knew it I was overboard too. I screamed and screamed.

**Please review!**


	2. Annabeth II

**Author's Note: I'll be updating a lot quicker with stories now that I'm trying to make them popular and highly reviewed. Please review and an announcement about the Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare story will be rewritten and rebooted. I promise it'll be better and the dares and truths will be hilarious and awesome.**

**Annabeth II**

I fell a good five hundred feet towards the ground. I screamed and hoped it would be a quick death. I was sad because I would never see my Seaweed Brain. However, I felt hands catch me. They were trembling hands and I looked at my hero. It was Percy. I smiled and hugged him. However, before we said anything I began to cry and put my head in his chest. I saw tears shimmering in his eyes too. He kissed me. "I love you Wise Girl," he said. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I said before I kissed him again.

We heard an air whipping down and I looked behind me to see Jason, Piper, and Thalia. Thalia was trembling and Piper was a bit dazed. However, Jason had a huge grin. I laughed. Jason walked up towards Percy. Jason looked like he was gonna go like "What up dude?" However, Percy stuck out his hand and Jason shook it. People were whispering. "Yes that's him alright", "Jason's come back!", and "He's so young!". I giggled.

Jason to me was a bit immature to lead them but I guess Percy was too. Percy wrapped his arm around me. A girl with brown hair walked forward. She wore a toga and for the first time I realized that Percy was wearing a toga too. Jason was too. His only other clothes were Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The girl must have been Reyna, the girl Jason might have dated.

Percy looked at me. Reyna spoke,"Fellow Greeks, sorry for the cannons and somebody will be punished dreadfully for that. Anyways, us Romans will provide you with any need and will not attack unless we are forced." However, a tall skinny boy walked forward. "Reyna I needed to fire them out of the sky, they were going to attack with that warship," said the boy.

"Octavian you will be jailed an Percy and I will decide your punishment until then," Reyna said. Meanwhile, a brown girl walked forward with an Asian guy with a baby face's arms wrapped around her. Octavian was red in the face and he swore as he was dragged away by guards. I looked at New Rome. The architecture was amazing. Long, broad, and wide columns on almost every building. It looked magnificent.

"Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel, they're children of Mars and Pluto," said Percy. I shook their hands. "Hi, I'm Frank and this is my girlfriend Hazel," said Frank and suddenly we heard the air whip. Suddenly, we turned and saw the Argo II had landed. The only people left on it were Grover, Coach Hedge, Leo, and Clarisse. They got off and Clarisse and Coach Hedge's appearance made the Romans begin to respect the Greeks.

However, Leo made them be disrespected again. I told him to be quiet and to act like he had some discipline. Leo also bowed and shook Percy's hand a thousand times. "Dude, your like my hero!" he yelled. Reyna looked at everybody. "Come all Greeks and Hazel,Frank, and Jason," she said and lead us to an enormous field.

**If you want me to continue I want at least one favorite and three reviews. I'm starting small and please spread the word about my stories!**


	3. Percy III

**Author's Note: The new Truth or Dare story will be published November 22, 2013 and will include the first three chapters to it. Hope you enjoy! Please spread out the word about the story and favorite if you like it and please review!**

**Percy III**

I looked at Annabeth. She was hot, hot, hot. Snap out of it! You're praetor stop thinking about Annabeth and stare... at her... boobs. Percy quit it! Stop thinking about that! Annabeth and I walked with my friends to the Field of Mars. Octavian had been jailed temporarily. He had attempted to kill the Greeks. To kill... Annabeth! I shook my head. We all sat down and Reyna spoke," Let's all introduce ourselves! I'll begin! My name is Reyna and I'm a daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war and Praetor of New Rome."

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus, brother of Thalia Grace, and Praetor of New Rome," said Jason. "Wait a minute of Zeus!" yelled Reyna. She looked furious. "I thought you were a child of Jupiter! You idiot! You're no Roman!" yelled Repyna. Jason backed away. "I just of found out yesterday!" said Jason. Percy put his hands on Reyna's shoulders," Calm down."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olmypus, and Leader of the Athena Cabin at Camp Half-Blood," she said but heard a small gasp coming from Reyna. Reyna then looked at Annabeth in a strange way.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Praetor of New Rome, and Leader of the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half-Blood," I said. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Leader of the Zeus Cabin at Camp Half-Blood," she said. I knew Thalia didn't have much to say. Next it was, the girl named Piper or so he thought.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, and Leader of the Aphrodite Cabin," she said. Piper was grinning nervously. I heard Reyna mutter something under her breath. I wondered what.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars and descendant of Poseidon," he said. "I'm Hazel Levesque and daughter of Pluto," she said.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Supreme Leader of Argo II, and Son of Hephaestus," he said with a huge grin on his face. I'll like this kid. "I'm Grover Underwood, Protector of Demigods and Lord of the Wild," he said.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Leader of the Ares Cabin at Camp Half-Blood," she said. After her was Hedge, the satyr. "I'm Coach Hedge, Protector of Demigods, and the most dangerous satyr on Earth!" Everybody laughed a little.

However, after everybody introduced themselves they began to talk about things. "We need a plan, and discuss past events, what's happening, and what will happen," said Reyna. "We need to unite and there are seven demigods, Greek and Roman, who are going on the quest to stop Gaea," Reyna continued. "And Nico!" yelled Hazel. "That little Nico, he pretended like he didn't know me," said Percy.

"Now, Juno, or Hera to Greeks swapped Jason and Percy and erased their memories. Let's ask Jason what he did than, Percy, and after that the plan we need to go on the quest. We need to be prepared for anything," said Reyna.

"Okay, I woke up on a school bus going to the Grand Canyon, and I met Piper and Leo, who tricked by the mist, thought I was there friend. I was confused and at the Grand Canyon there was a battle and we lost Coach Hedge and Annabeth shows up worried for Percy almost killed me. Anyways, we received a prophecy from The Oracle of Delphi and Piper, Leo, and I went on a crazy quest. Eventually, we found Hera at Wolf House and freed her from Porphyrion. I also met my sis, Thalia, and  
after getting back to camp I told Annabeth my idea that Percy must have been a at New Rome." People clapped. "Now Percy's story," said Reyna.

"Okay, I woke up at Wolf House and Lupa trained me to fight and to combat with my opponents, was chased by gorgons, and eventually got to New Rome but lost my Curse of Achilles because it was a Greek blessing. I met Frank and Hazel and slowly we learned a bit about each other and I "met" Nico, Hazel's half-brother. He acted like he didn't know me and after a game of War Games we were ordered by Ares, or Mars, to go on a quest to Alaska and free Thanatos. We went on a boat and encountered some unwanted pit stops and at Alaska freed Thanatos, found the golden eagle, defeated Polybotes, and came back to defeat the giant army." People clapped again. Reyna and Jason looked amazed.

"Now, we need a plan," said Reyna," I think we should hear the prophecy Percy, Frank, and Hazel heard on their quest." Ella, the harpy, and Tyson came along and Ella began to speak:  
The Mark of Athena burns the Rome,  
wisdoms daughter walks alone,  
one death of a great friend,  
will cause a terrible end,  
but followed will be the closing,  
of the Doors of Death.

I heard cannons and evil laughter. New Rome had already suffered from a battle. But now, it was Octavian and his followers. "Kill the Greeks, and our traitors," he yelled and Jason ran towards them with his gladius in hand. I took out Riptide and ran toward them. Jason stabbed Octavian in the shoulder. Octavian punched Jason in the face. Jason fell backwards. I punched Octavian in the stomach. Octavian screamed. His followers punched me in the head. I stabbed his follower through the stomach.

His followers included many soldiers and some of Jason's friends, I guessed. I attacked the soldiers but one stabbed me with a knife in my shoulder. After that, in my stomach. I clutched my stomach. Thalia shot a thunder bolt at the soldiers, injuring most of them. Then she took out Aegis. Jason charged at Octavian with his gladius. Octavian, by then had taken a sword out, he stabbed Jason and cut his arm. I charged at him myself with Riptide and stabbed him and cut him in the leg. I then got him in a headlock and tackled him down. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled. I sighed.

Jason was injured and I picked him up and carried him on my shoulder. He was too injured to walk. I carried him to a nursery. I looked at Thalia, she was worried sick. Most of the Greeks had began to distrust the Romans. I spit blood out of my mouth. Jason was bleeding all over the place. Octavian would receive the worst punishment ever. I knew that Octavian wanted us dead along with Reyna and Jason so he could have complete control. I wasn't gonna let him.

**Please review and favorite!**


	4. Percy IV

**Author's Note: Please review if you're a fan of my first story Destruction of Love because I'm rebooting it to make it better. Plus, after rebooting them I'll delete the original stories and also I'll be rebooting I Love You and put it more into canon with my other stories. All my stories will be in the same universe but at different times. Destruction of Love will be shortly after The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades, and The Blood of Olympus stories and I Love You will take place a year after Destruction of Love. Truth or Dare will take place about three months after I Love You. By the way, Jason is two years younger along with Piper and Leo**.

**Percy IV**

I looked concerned at Reyna. She sighed. "The seven should leave to save Nico and stop Gaea," she said. I nodded. "Meanwhile, Grover, Thalia, and Clarisse can stay here and help you run this place," said Annabeth. Reyna shook her head. "I'm coming. Grover and Thalia can run New Rome, the seven need help and I can help," she said. I nodded. Grover and Thalia could handle it. Everyone agreed.

A few hours later, it was a bit awkward with Jason and I. I live in a huge mansion-like house. It was amazing. However, it used to belong to Jason before Hera swapped us. "Uh, hey listen Jason! Do you want it back because I'll give it to you, I can sleep in the Guest House with Annabeth in her room," I said trying to be polite. Jason was 14. He might have known what I meant. He snickered. I smiled.

I left and went to the Guest House. I told Annabeth about what happened. "Ooh, let's have some fun Seaweed Brain," she said. I laughed and smiled. We went to her room and began the fun!

I woke up next to Annabeth. Somebody was knocking on the door. It was Thalia. We gulped. "Annabeth wake up I can't find Percy," she yelled. I looked at Annabeth worried. I went and got dressed before going into the bathroom. Annabeth opened the door. I stepped out. "Oh, hey Thalia I got up early to see Annabeth," I said quickly. Thalia sighed," Oh, okay I was worried." When she left, Annabeth and I laughed our asses off! I left quickly after that and saw Piper. She was pretty but Annabeth had told me Jason liked her.

Piper walked up to me. "Hi, Percy," she said. "Hey Piper, where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to visit Jason and Leo, they're playing the PS3 according to Jason we can use technology because New Rome is heavily protected," she said. "It's true," I said. Piper and I looked away but I felt close to her as if I had to protect her. Piper said goodbye and we walked away from each other. I walked to Reyna's praetor house.

At Reyna's house, she and I discussed the quest. "We'll need to go to Rome first, that's where Nico is and after that we must go to wherever the Doors of Death are," she said. I nodded," I'm hoping Nico has some information on that, he's good on the geography of the Underworld." "Good, we have a plan," she said. I nodded.

I walked to everybody's houses and where they were staying. I told them we were leaving at 4pm. After telling everybody, everyone went to Jason's house and played with the PS3. We stayed there for two hours and then boarded the Argo II. I packed small. I had two weeks worth of clothes, some snacks, and ambrosia and nectar. We got on board, said goodbye to Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse. There were nine rooms. Two extra rooms. One for Reyna and the other for Coach Hedge. I got into mine which had a Poseidon poster.

We left and Leo was captain. During dinner, everybody began to chat. "Jason, tell us about yourself," I said. Jason blushed. Annabeth giggled. "Jason, don't be shy," she said. Jason sighed.

"I was born to Zeus and right after I was born Zeus turned into Jupiter and confused, he thought I was Roman. He told Juno that Thalia and I needed to be separated because of our difference and that we couldn't be together because it would insult Zeus and Jupiter. Juno came and took me away, according to Thalia I was crying. Juno took me to Lupa who trained me in combat and got me strong. When I was four, she took me to New Rome where I was adopted into the Fifth cAuthor's Note: The new Truth or Dare story will be published November 22, 2013 and will include the first three chapters to it. Hope you enjoy! Please spread out the word about the story and favorite if you like it and please review!

"I continued to train and train but when the Second Titan War began Reyna and I led the Fifth Cohort into battled and we destroyed Kronos' throne before I defeated Krios the Titan with my bare hands. After that, I became praetor of New Rome with Reyna but shortly after I was swapped with you," he finished. He looked at me. "Now your turn Percy," he said. I sighed.

"I was born to Poseidon and my father left. I was raised by my mother and a cheap skate, hard ass man named Gabe. He was a bitch. I was sent to different schools because I would mess up and make mistakes which would get me expelled. When I was twelve, I went on a field trip to a museum where I discovered the Greek demigod world. I killed a Kindly One and lived. I lost my mother to the Minotaur, went on a quest, went to the Underworld, battled Ares, found Zeus' lightning bolt, and saved my mother. Then I found the Golden Fleece with Annabeth, Clarisse, and Tyson and defeated Circe's Island. After that, I saved Artemis and Annabeth, held up the sky, and defeated Atlas."

"After that I discovered the Labyrinth and found Pan. We then led the Greek demigods to fight the Titans and defeated Kronos but with a little help from two great friends," he finished. Annabeth's eyes got teary on the last part. She wiped the tears away. Jason looked at me, confused. "What happened?" he asked. I shook my head. Annabeth left and I chased after her. She went to her room. I went into it too. I closed the door. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked. She muttered something. "What?!" I asked again. "Luke!" she yelled," you mentioned him! We made a pact to never mention him again!" I nodded," I'm sorry, I forgot, I love you!" I said, and kissed her. She was the prettiest girl ever.

We heard an "ooh". Turning around, we saw Jason. "Uh, I came to check on you guys," he said. We blushed. "Jason get out of here," I said. Jason sighed and left. Suddenly, we heard a scream from Jason. We raced to the dining room.


	5. Piper V

**Author's Note: Review if you're liking the story!**

**Piper V**

Jason screamed. Everybody screamed. I screamed the loudest. Percy and Annabeth arrived with Percy taking out his sword, Riptide. I stayed back with Hazel while Reyna, Frank, and Leo charged at my enemy, Khione. She had brought two beasts with her, two hellhounds. I screamed louder. I breathed in and stopped screaming. "Piper, you'll die with you terrible friends. Bye bye, cutie pie," said Khione, with the last part being directed at Jason. I looked at him. He was cute and nice. However, I had a small crush on Percy.

Everybody else was confused. I knew exactly what had happened. I knew French and Khione was actually talking French. "You bitch, you won't kill my friends!" I cursed in French. "Don't worry Piper, their deaths won't be painful," she said in French. I screamed, more like a warning. "Watch out!" I yelled, but Khione froze Percy. Jason was distracted and Khione froze him as well. She laughed. I yelled out in rage.

Annabeth struck her from behind. I cheered. "You deserved it bitch!" I yelled. Khione screamed and let go of the hellhounds. Leo used a hammer while Frank used a spear to attack them. Khione and Annabeth fought. Reyna joined in while Hazel and I tried to unfreeze Percy and Jason. Coach Hedge was battling the hellhounds. Reyna and Annabeth were able to weaken Khione and tied her up with a nearby rope. I yelled at them to defeat to hellhounds and Leo, Frank, and Coach Hedge. I sighed with relief.

Khione had been tied up and I was laughing at her. "Turn them back!" I yelled. We were still talking in French. "Fine and I'll talk English now," she said. I felt proud. She muttered something and unfroze Percy and then Jason. Percy and Jason were panting, stating that they couldn't breathe. Now, I knew what Khione had meant, their deaths wouldn't have been painful, they would've died a peaceful way. "I was worried!" Annabeth yelled and hugged Percy. Hazel and I went to Jason. Hazel hugged Jason. "I was so worried," she said. I hugged him. "Good job," he said. I thanked him.

I went to sleep and hoped everything would be all right. Oh no!

I saw Annabeth, she was dead in Percy's arms. Percy was crying. Jason and I were hugging. The rest of them were hugging too. Leo and Reyna. Hazel and Frank. Coach Hedge was hugging a nymph I didn't know. I screamed as I saw Gaea swallow Percy and Annabeth and I heard a voice. A boy's voice. He was yelling," They're falling to Tartarus!" I screamed as I heard wicked laughter.


End file.
